Viendo El Atardecer Junto A Él
by eLeNa.cullen.masen
Summary: Edward es un vampiro, Bella una humana... todo estara bien hasta que alguien decide ponerle un fin a su felicidad. ExB. HxV. es una gran historia.
1. Primer Encuentro

**disclaimer o como se llame: los personajes no son mios bla bla bla... la historia si bla bla bla... y a quien se le ocurra el plagio se vera con la furia de esta pequeña escritora.**

**esta historia la escribi hace 3 o 4 años... cuando era mas pequeña y primerisa... la encontre en mis viejos archivos, la medio arregle para que no sea tan ridicula jajajajaja y decidi subirla. espero que les guste... recuerden: LA ESCRIBI HACE 4 AÑOS CUANDO APENAS ERA UNA PRIMERISA EN ESTO DE LA ESCRITURA... ESTE FUE MI PRIMERA HISTORIA!.**

**disfruten el primer cap... y si me gustan los comentarios... seguire actualizadola.**

* * *

><p>Mi nombre es Bella Swan, una chica de 17 años.<p>

Acabo de mudarme a Forks, un pueblo pequeño donde siempre llueve, con mi madre Renee y mi molesta hermana mayor Kate, gracias al divorcio de mis padres.

Mi padre, Charlie, se ponía en contacto con Kate y comigo, pero nunca deseaba hablar con mamá, ya que según él, el trauma del divorcio no se le había pasado.

Sabía que era difícil dejar atrás el hogar de la infancia, dejar atrás el lugar donde llore mis desconsuelos y festeje mis alegrías, donde grite mis amarguras y escribí mis secretos. Lo que no sabía era que dolía tanto.

Sin duda esta mudanza iba a ser difícil, una nueva escuela, nuevos amigos que aun no había echo, una nueva casa, no tener a mi padre cerca…etc.

Mi primer día de clases en Forks, Kate me va a fastidiar todo el día.

.- vamos. Arriba - me dijo Kate despertándome - es tu primer día, arriba.

-déjame en paz – le dije tirandole una almohada.

-¡OYE!

-escucha ya casi soy mayor de edad, en 5 meses cumplo 18. Ahora déjame en paz.

-tu lo has dicho 5 meses. Ahora arriba.

Me pare en silencio y me dirigí al baño con mala cara, mientras que Kate tenia un gran sonrisa por salirse con la suya

Me arregle rápido, mas rápido que como lo hacia naturalmente. Cuando termine corrí por las escaleras mientras agarraba mi bolso y gritaba:

-adiós mama.

-¿no vas a desayunar?

-no, lo siento, se me hace tarde, me llevare tu auto- le grite mientras abría la puerta y me marchaba.

Me subí al auto rápido y pise el acelerador a fondo. Cuando iba llegando baje la velocidad.

Cuando entre en el estacionamiento escolar, todos dirigieron su intención a mí. Cuando me baje un chico extraordinariamente guapo con el cabello castaño rojizo, y ojos color caramelo, se me acerco. Parecía un ángel más que un humano.

-tu eres la nueva ¿no?

- a… si.

Asentí mientras le respondía y baje la mirada y luego me di cuenta que me había ruborizado.

-oye puedo…acompañarte a tu clase… si quieres.

Volví asentir.

Cuando íbamos caminando por el corredor todos me veían, yo siempre odie ser el centro de atención. ¿No tienen nada mejor que ver? pensé, el chico se río de la nada como si hubiera oído mis pensamientos.

- tu nombre- me dijo cuando nos paramos en la puerta del salón.

- Bella Swan- balbucee.

-yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen. Bueno este es nuestro salón de literatura- dijo haciendo un seña para que pasara.

Yo asentí y me senté en un puesto indefinido, él se sentó a mi lado.

Llego la profesora e hizo caso omiso a mi presencia nueva.

Edward me miraba de reojo.

La clase fue larga y yo solo pensaba en que terminara el día, ¿cuanto tiempo tardaría una simple clase de literatura?

Cuando al fin concluyo la clase y empezó la hora del almuerzo, me dirigí con lentitud y con la mirada baja a la cafetería. No se por que, pero el rostro de Edward se quedo grabado en mi mente. Que te pasa con ese chico. Pensé.

- ten tu comida… - me dijo la empleada de la cafetería.

-¿Qué? Ah…gracias- la señora alzo una ceja.

Agarre la bandeja y me di media vuelta cuando oí a Edward gritando:

-oye Bella…ven siéntate con nosotros.

Yo asentí levemente y me dirigí hacia ellos. Eran 3 chicos a parte de Edward y 3 chicas.

Me senté en el lugar que Edward me había apartado.

- hola mi nombre es Alice- dijo una de las chicas. Era de facciones finas, algo pequeña y su cabello era corto y de un negro intenso. Se veía que tenía mucha energía.

- hola- dije con voz tímida.

- yo soy Jasper- se presento un chico rubio de ojos azules, que tenia el brazo sobre los hombros de Alice.

- yo Emmet- dijo otro de ellos. Era realmente grande, parecía un oso.

-es un gusto, soy Rosalie-la chica era realmente hermosa. Alta, rubia, ojos azules... realmente linda.

-Jacob- dijo un moreno de cabello negro. Se veía amigable.

Yo asentí a cada una de las presentaciones.

Una de las chicas no saludo, ni presento, tenia la mirada clavada en la bandeja.

- vamos saluda Tanya- le dijo Edward con una sonrisa torcida - ten educación.

Ella hizo caso omiso a lo dicho por Edward.

- bueno ella es Tanya… es una amargada - dijo Edward mientras le dirigía una mirada molesta.

Amargada, eso se nota de lejos. Pensé

Edward volvió a reírse, era como si escuchara lo que yo estaba pensando.

Es que este chico escucha lo que pienso. Pensé mientras lo miraba de reojo.

La tal Tanya me echo una mirada llena de hostilidad.

- oye, Tanya calma ¿si? - le dijo Jasper al ver cómo me miraba ella.

- no se de que me hablas - le respondió ella de mala manera.

- cálmense chicos basta - trato de tranquilizarlos Jacob.

Pasaban los días y me sentía mas unida a todos. Alice y yo ya eramos las mejores amigas prácticamente, junto con Rose, claro. Jasper y Emmet era muy graciosos y divertidos. Jacob era lindo, pero no era tan unida a él como con los demás.

Edward y yo pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos, hablando de cosas sin importancia, y jugueteando.

El aire era especial cuando estaba con él, pero aun asi sabia que el ocultaba algo, él era diferente, extrañamente diferente.

Siempre parecía saber lo que pensaba, y siempre estaba un paso delante de mi, siempre sabia lo que iba a pasar igual que Alice, ella también era extraña.. después de todo son hermanos, lo mismo pasaba con Emmet. Pero lo insólito era que ni Jasper y Rosalie pertenecían a los Cullen y aun asi tenían el mismo aire misterioso y extraño.

Con la que nunca pude llevarme bien era con Tanya… ella me odiaba y yo ni siquiera sabia el porque.

Un dia en el almuerzo después de su rutina de miradas malas y comentarios mordaces.

Todos le dijeron que me dejara tranquila.

-¿Qué? No estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo le recordaba la verdad.-dijo mirándome.

Edward desvío la mirada para decirme algo:

- oye Bella… ¿vas a venir hoy al baile de regreso a clases?

- ¿Qué? ¿Baile? - dije yo. Lo que me dijo me tomo por sorpresa.

- si ¿vas a venir?

- no lo se… en los bailes se necesita una pareja

- si y…¿quieres ser mi pareja?-me sonrió mas ampliamente.

_Edward me invito al baile… esto debe ser un sueño. _pense

Baje la mirada ruborizada.

- Edward- susurro Tanya boquiabierta

-¿Y? ¿si o no?- la ignoro.

- yo…si, si- acepte tratando de no oírme como idiota.

-genial. ¿te paso buscando a las 6?

Él sonrío.

-si… ah…6:00. la hora perfecta.

-Ok genial.

Sonó el timbre para ir a clase y Tanya se levanto del asiento con brusquedad y se fue. Yo solo me dirigí al salón con Edward atrás.

Edward pasó hasta mi lado con su sonrisa torcida. Cuando termino la escuela me fui directo hasta el auto. Tanya se había estacionado justo a un lado. Mientras ella se montaba en su coche. Me miraba aun con hostilidad.

Antes de que yo arrancara, Edward apareció en mi ventanilla.

- oye… ¿te molestaría llevarme? deje mi coche.

- sube-le respondí con una sonrisa, para ocultar los nervios.

Se subió. yo arranque sin pensarlo y nos dirigimos a nuestro vecindario.

- y… ¿te gusta el pueblo?- me pregunto en el camino.

- si supongo. Es lindo.

- siento mucho el modo con el que te trata Tanya

- descuida. ya me acostumbre.

Él sonrío.

Cuando llegamos nos bajamos en silencio hasta que el dijo.

- recuerda que a las 6 estaré aquí.

-si. Hasta luego.

- hasta luego.

Entre a mi casa y kate se puso en mi camino.

* * *

><p><strong>tratare de actualizar lo mas rapido que pueda... aunque tengo la costumbre de actualizar con mas de 5 reviews... a ustedes solo les pedire mas de 3.<strong>


	2. El Gran Baile

El gran baile

- ¿quien es él?

- con él iré al baile de esta noche. Su nombre es Edward-le dije mientras dejaba mi bolso en el sofá.

- un baile… lindo.

- hay algo raro en él.-dije mientras me sentaba en el sofá.

-¿que cosa?

-te lo voy a decir pero solo por que aparte de molesta eres mi confidente.

- si…habla.

- es como si el oyera mis pensamientos… de veras. Es raro y misterioso, pero eso solo lo hace mas lindo.

Ella se rió y luego dijo

- ¿lee mentes? ¿en que situación fue así?

- solo... siento que lo hace... no lo sé.

-ok…estas loca.

-piensa lo que quieras… yo se lo que digo. Pero… ayúdame a arreglarme para el baile de esta noche.

- ¿ a que hora vendrá por ti?

- a las 6.

- ¡no hay tiempo… ven!- dijo mientras me jalaba escaleras arriba y a su habitación.

Agarro unos de mis vestidos de gala, comprados por mi madre. Luego me maquillo como si fuera una profesional y escogió uno de mis zapatos de tacón que combinaba con el vestido. Cuando al fin término me dijo.

-listo, ahora ten esto- me dio una cartera pequeña y de gala que combinaba con el vestido.

- gracias.

Sonó el timbre y baje las escaleras. Ya eran las 6.

- hola Edward. ¿vamos?

Él no me respondió se me quedo mirando de pies a cabeza con los ojos como platos, moviendo solo las pupilas. El llevaba un esmoquin con un pañuelo rojo en el bolsillo.

Cuando se recupero solo dijo.

- que hermosa estas…Bella.- dijo casi sin aliento.

-gracias.-agradeci ruborizándome.

-¿vamos?

-vamos.

Nos fuimos en su coche. Un mercedes plateado.

Al llegar él me abrió la puerta del copiloto y me ofreció su mano para bajar y yo se la acepte con gusto.

Entramos en el gimnasio. El lugar donde era el baile. Había mesas a los lados y el centro despejado como pista de baile. Tanya, Alice, Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper y Jacob estaban en unas de al final. Nos dirigimos hacia aya.

Llegamos y nos sentamos en los dos puestos libres.

- hola Bella que linda estas- me saludo Alice

- hola, tu también.

Me dedico una amplia sonrisa la cual le devolví.

Tanya me ignoro, esta vez ni me miro.

-hola Bella- me saludaron Emmet y Jasper.

- Tanya- le advirtió Edward al ver que todavía su comportamiento hostil era hacia mi.

-todavía no entiendo a que te refieres - le respondió ella sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

Edward solo bufó

-voy al tocador-dijo Tanya mientras se levantaba y se marchaba.

-oye ¿Bella quieres bailar?- dijo Edward.

Primero no le respondí me le quede mirando mientras oía la canción.

Era una canción lenta.

-¿quieres?- volvió a preguntar cuando no obtuvo respuesta.

- si…ah…vamos.

Nos levantamos de los asientos y él me agarro de la mano y me llevo a la pista, muchos ya bailaban.

Comenzamos a bailar. era tan fácil bailar con el. _Bailar con él es como estar flotando._ Pensé mientras desviaba mi vista de sus ojos.

Él sonrío.

Yo fruncí el ceño mientras sonreía levemente.

- una pregunta- le dije mientras bailábamos.

- si, dime.

-¿tu me lees la mente?

Él río unos instantes y luego respondió

-y ¿esa pregunta de donde vino?

- pues eso parece.

-vaya. Y…es difícil dejar atrás a tus amigos ¿verdad? Dejar atrás a tu novio que supongo que tenias ¿o no?- cambio de tema.

- no, no tenia

- ¿de verdad? Me sorprendes.

- ¿Por qué?- le pregunte cuando termino la canción y nos fuimos a sentar.

- pues…porque una chica como tu a debido de tener millones de pretendientes.

-¿ una chica como yo?

- si. Una chica extraordinariamente… hermosa.

No le respondí, solo lo mire mientras el hundía sus hermosos ojos en los míos. Esos hermosos ojos color caramelo.

-de nada - dijo al ver que no hablaría.

Yo le dedique una sonrisa

-y … no me has respondido mi pregunta.-le dije desviando la mirada

- ah … es una pregunta tonta.

- ya lo se. Pero aun así respóndela.

- no. no leo mentes- lo dijo en tono burlón.

- rayos. Yo de verdad quería que dijeras que si- le dije medio en broma.

- ¿Por qué?

- porque solo hiciste que comprobara que estoy loca.

Se rio entre dientes mientras se acercaba poco a poco a mi.

Tanya apareció aclarándose la garganta. él no se movió ni un centímetro, ni tampoco perdió de vista mis ojos hasta que Emmet apareció diciendo.

- chicos vamos a bailar

En ese instante él se echo para atrás y yo mire a otro lado. Sentí como me ruborizaba.

-yo voy contigo- dijo Rosalie.

Jasper y Alice estaban ya bailando.

-te…¿gusta la escuela?-me pregunto Edward cuando Tanya fue a bailar.

- si… es… pintoresca. Tengo otra pregunta- le dije con una sonrisa.

- dime. Pero que no sea tonta.

Yo me reí y luego le pregúntate.

- ¿tu y Tanya tienen o tuvieron…algo?- era curiosidad.

- no- me respondió mirándome a los ojos con su sonrisa torcida de siempre.

- ah.

- ahora vengo yo.

- ¿Qué?

-ahora me toca a mi preguntarte-dijo jugueteando con una de las flores de la mesa.

-ok.

-¿tu…quieres…salir con ….conmigo?- me pregunto mirándome serio a la cara.

Oh por dios. ¡Si!. Pensé.

- ahora dilo en voz alta- me quede boquiabierta cuando me dijo eso.

- ¡aja! si lees mentes- le dije como una idiota.

-respóndeme la pregunta.

-pues…yo…- él se acercaba lentamente a mi, cada vez había menos centímetros de distancia entre sus labios y los míos- pues…s.. -no puede concluir, sus labios silenciaron los míos en un beso dulce como el chocolate, sus labios se movian con firmeza y a la vez con dulzura sobre los mios, su lengua toco mi labio, y yo entreabri mi boca, dejandole la entrada libre.

Cuando al fin se aparto, yo solo baje la mirada, pero me puso la mano bajo la barbilla impidiéndome desviar la mirada.

-¿si?-me pregunto él mirándome a los ojos.

-si-respondí mordiéndome el labio inferior.

-¿si qué?-pregunto Tanya, cuando apareció de la nada.

-ese "si" no es de tu incumbencia-le respondió Edward. Que aun seguía mirándome

-se hace tarde-susurre.

-baila comigo una ultima canción- me dijo él agarrándome la mano y mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

Tanya se aclaro la garganta.

-¿vamos?- me pregunto él

- si, vamos.

Nos fuimos a la pista de baile, él me agarro de la cintura y yo a él del cuello. Mientras bailábamos nos mirábamos fijamente a los ojos.

Cuando termino la canción nos dirigimos al estacionamiento; él me abrió la puerta del copiloto y luego se sentó al volante. Edward era igual que un príncipe, y ahora sabia que él era mi príncipe.

El trayecto fue silencioso.

Cuando llegamos él me abrió la puerta y otra vez me ofreció su mano para salir .yo camine hacía la puerta de mi casa me di media vuelta y le dije.

-adiós Edward.

- adiós Bella.

Antes de entrar recordé que el si leía mentes.

-espera-le grite. Él se acerco a donde yo me encontraba.

-¿si?

- si lees mentes.

-si, si lo hago.

-¿ellos lo saben?-él sabia que me refería a nuestros amigos.

-si, bueno, todos menos Tanya.

-ah, bueno…adi…-otra vez no me dejo terminar silenciándome con sus labios.

Oí la risita de kate desde la ventana. cuando se aparto me susurro al oído.

-nunca me digas adiós…siempre dime hasta luego.-abrazándome suspiro.

-hasta luego Edward.

-hasta luego Bella-me dijo mientras se subía en su coche para guardarlo en el garaje.

Entre a mi casa y subí a mi habitación.


	3. Secretos

Secretos

Esa noche soñé con Edward, con mi Edward.

Soñé con sus besos, con su sonrisita torcida, con sus susurros...

Mi hermana entro como una sicópata en mi cuarto ha despertarme.

-¡dime!-gritaba mientras saltaba en mi cama-dime que paso en el baile.

- ¿Qué?-le dije en un bostezo.

-dime. Vi cuando te beso y te susurro algo al oído.

- ah…hablas de eso.

-si dime… te pidió que salieras con él. ¿verdad?

-si

- lo sabia. Pero…él te gusta ¿ o no?

-claro que me gusta-le dije mientras me levantaba para ir al baño.

- ah y ¿te invito a hacer algo hoy sábado?

-no pero…como vive al frente…supongo vendrá y me invitara hacer algo.

-ah se me olvido decirte…mamá salio a florida a ver a papa y volverá el martes.

-¡que!-le grite apenas Salí ya vestida con mi blue Jens y mi blusa rosa de Roxy's .

-calma serán unos días cortos entre hermanas.

-si. Claro-dije con sarcasmo.

Me sorprendió un poco, que mi madre fuera a ver a papa. Seguramente iba a buscar algo que se había olvidado allá.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre y kate fue a abrir. en unos pocos minutos me llamo.

-Bella aquí esta Edward-me grito para que bajara.

Me arregle el cabello rápidamente y baje las escaleras corriendo. Deje de correr cuando me acerque a la puerta.

-hola Edward-le dije mientras mi hermana se iba a la cocina.

-hola…vine para ver si querías ir de paseo un rato.

- ¿adonde?

- a la playa.

- claro. Espera iré por mi cartera.

- ok.

Fui caminando hasta el perchero donde colgaba mi cartera. aproveche para arreglarme mejor el cabello. luego me dirigí a la puerta.

-vamos. Adiós kate.

-¿lista?

-si. Vamos.

Nos montamos en su Volvo y él puso la radio.

Arranco rápidamente.

-linda hermana.

-si. Ella es toda una lindura-dije sarcásticamente.

Él sonrío

-Bella …¿y tu madre?

-ella esta en florida visitando a papa.

-mmm...

-es largo el camino hasta la playa ¿verdad?

- la verdad. No, estamos llegando.

Unos pocos minutos después se vio la playa en el camino. Cuando llegamos fuimos al estacionamiento público.

Estaba semivacío.

Comenzamos a caminar en la arena.

-adoro el olor a agua salada-dije yo mientras respiraba profundamente.

-yo también.

Nos sentamos en un árbol caído.

El me paso el brazo por los hombros y yo deje caer la cabeza en uno de los suyos. Sentí cuando me beso en la cabeza.

-que hermoso-dije viendo hacia el mar.

-creo que la palabra hermoso no es la adecuada.- me susurro en la punta de la cabeza.

-¿Por qué?

-pues porque tu estas aquí.

No dije nada, solo sonreí

Levante la cabeza para ver su expresión, él volteo como un acto reflejo y me acaricio la mejilla con la mano libre.

-tu eres la hermosa-me dijo antes de darme un beso.

Yo entrelacé mis dedos con el cabello de su nuca mientras él me besaba.

Era la escena más romántica de mi vida.

Cuando dejo de besarme miro fijamente el mar, mientras que yo miraba la arena mojada.

Esta vez repose la cabeza en su regazo. él empezó a acariciarme el cabello.

Pasamos un gran rato en silencio observando el mar .todo era perfecto cuando estaba con Edward. Todo lo era.

- Tanya… ¿esta bien?-le pregunte algo nerviosa.

- si, ¿Por qué?

- no lo se, supongo que hoy le caigo peor que ayer.

-si-me dijo él riéndose.

-y dime ¿Cómo es que lees la mente?

-solo lo hago y ya. Nací con ese "don" si así podemos llamarlo.

-mmm…. Que bien.

-¿Por qué?

-pues…por que así no dudaras de nada. las personas primero lo piensan y luego lo dicen…así podrás saber cosas antes de que te las digan.

-tu le vez el lado bueno a todo.

-ya lo se.

-ven. nos vamos a quedar dormidos si seguimos sentados aquí-bromeo mientras nos levantábamos y sacudimos la arena.

-tienes razón-dije mientras reía

Caminamos hasta el estacionamiento

-tengo que decirte algo…Bella -me dijo antes de montarnos en el coche.

-dime

-mi familia y yo…no somos… …humanos.

Cuando oí esas palabras me paralice donde estaba con la cara llena de confusión.¿como que no eran humanos? Eso era…imposible.

-¿Qué?-dije cuando al fin pude volver a respirar.

-Bella...no quiero asustarte

-explícate….ahora-le dije algo enfadada.

-cada uno de nosotros viene con ciertos dones…todos somos extraordinariamente fuertes, rápidos…y el tercero es aleatorio.

-y..¿por que no eres humano?

-pues por que mi corazón no late, no corre sangre por mi venas, Bella, ¿te párese que eso es humano?…a mi no. Yo no necesito del aire, solo respiro para aparentar, no necesito comida, no necesito beber, no soy humano. Y... soy un vampiro. No bebo sangre humana... como otros... pero... eso soy.

-pues…eso no me importa. Yo…te quiero Edward. Y…el amor a primera vista no se va con el tiempo.-le dije con una sonrisa.

-te quiero.-dijo abrazándome con fuerza.-¿en serio no estas asustada?

-no. Es ridículo y estúpido no estarlo pero… es imposible que lo este. Además los vampiros dan miedo y tu lo menos que das es eso.

-ya veras… algún dia te daras cuenta lo peligroso que es, y que deberías estar asustada y alejarte. Aunque no quiero perderte, sé que lo mas seguro para ti es que pienses asi.-acaricio mi mejilla-vamos a casa.

-espera-le dije antes de que fuera a abrirme la puerta.

-¿Qué?

Coloque mis brazos de tras de su cuello y estampe mis labios en los suyos, el coloco sus brazos en mi cintura mientras yo entrelazaba mis dedos con el cabello de su nuca, acercándolo mas a mi. Yo seria feliz si me quedara con él para siempre.

Cuando me dejo respirar me abrió la puerta del copiloto y dio la vuelta para sentarse al volante. El viaje completo fue silencioso hasta casa. cuando al fin llegamos me abrió la puerta como siempre.

-hasta luego Edward-le dije mientras caminaba con lentitud hacia la puerta de mi casa.

-hasta luego.

Antes de abrir la puerta mike me agarro en sus brazos y me dijo al oído.

-¿pensabas que te iba a dejar irte sin que me abrazaras siquiera?.

-oh, Edward

-Bella, no me importa que digan…yo siempre me quedare contigo.

-hasta luego.

Él se despidió con la mano.

Subí directo a mi habitación y asiendo caso omiso a todo lo que estaba al mi alrededor.

Por lo menos él fue sincero comigo .él no le diría eso a cualquiera.

* * *

><p><strong>hoolaa chiicas. aqui esta el 3 cap<strong>

**al subirlo recuerdoo cuando loo escribi hacee yaa un dos añooos... :'). **

**act cuanod reciba otro review.**


	4. ¿Conocer A Sus Padres? Si

¿conocer a sus padres? si

Ya habían pasado 2 meses, y Edward y yo seguíamos juntos, seguíamos amándonos, él ya conocía a mi madre y ella sabia de nuestra relación. Pero yo no conocía a sus padres, siempre me decía que cuando fuera el momento me presentaría a sus padres, que solo tenia que tener paciencia, que él los iba a preparar para mi visita. Yo entendía todo eso ya que, bueno, no eran humanos. Aunque él vivía justo en frente, sus padres ni sospechaban.

Yo me desperté temprano, mamá y Kate estaban dormidas. Aproveche para organizarme bien para los exámenes de final de semestre, aunque aun faltaba un mes para diciembre; el mes de los exámenes.

Cuando Kate se despertó me hizo el desayuno, aunque no lo crean ella era una madre para mi, pero igual seguía siendo mi molesta y metiche hermana mayor. Edward siempre me llevaba a la escuela desde que mi madre consiguió empleo en mi nueva ciudad, ella se llevaba el volvo. Cuando fue hora sonó el timbre, mi hermana fue abrir la puerta mientras yo desayunaba.

-Bella es Edward-me dijo mi hermana desde la puerta y luego se dirigió a él-pasa ella esta en la cocina.

-gracias-oí decir a Edward.

Luego él entro en la cocina.

-buen provecho -me dijo mientras yo terminaba mi cereal.

-gracias-le respondí en el ultimo bocado.

-oye…ya es hora-me dijo él de repente serio.

-¿hora de que?-le pregunte confundida

-hoy después de clases podrás ir a cenar a casa.

-¿no era que ustedes no necesitaban comer?

-si, pero la comida no nos hace daño y si sabe bien, mejor

-esta bien.

-Vamos a la escuela se nos hace tarde -me dijo mientras yo agarraba mi bolso.

Nos montamos en su Mercedes y nos fuimos directo a las escuela.

- y… ¿tú crees que tu familia me acepte?-le pregunte en el camino.

-claro que si, ¿Qué preguntas son esas?

-¿de verdad lo crees?

-si. Ya, al fin llegamos a la escuela.

Como siempre él usaba su velocidad sobrehumana para abrirme la puerta antes de que yo misma lo hiciera.

Nos fuimos directo a clase de matemáticas. La clase fue larga, pero muy larga. Para Edward las matemáticas eran lo más fácil del mundo, en cambio para mí eran el infierno de dos horas. Cuando fuimos al almuerzo nos sentamos con Alice, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Jacob y Tanya; como todos los días.

-hola Bella-me saludo Alice justo después de saludar a Edward.

-hola chicos-dijo Jacob

-hola Bella -dijo Emmet

Pero como siempre Tanya saludaba a todos menos a nosotros. Ya que desde que empezamos a salir Edward y yo, ella nos dio la ley del hielo.

-hola a todos-dije yo

Edward saludo con su sonrisa torcida y con una señal de la mano.

-Edward y…¿que me pongo para ir cenar hoy con tus padres? -le susurre.

-cualquier cosa. Ponte un blue Jens y una camisa cualquiera…con todo te vez hermosa.-me dijo mientras me apartaba el cabello de la cara.

Yo solo pude sonreír. Edward era tan perfecto.

Por primera vez las horas de escuela se me pasaron rápido, más rápido de lo normal. Pero ¿Qué con el mundo? Cuando no quiero que llegue la tarde, llega antes de lo predicho.

Edward y yo nos fuimos directo al coche. Yo me quede callada. Él como siempre me abrió la puerta, pero esta vez no la cerro se quedo hay parado mirándome por unos instantes, luego cerro la puerta y dio la vuelta para sentarse al volante.

-¿Qué pasa?-me dijo mirando hacia el vacío con cara de pocos amigos antes de arrancar.

-estoy nerviosa eso es todo

No me respondió solo arranco y permaneció con esa misma cara hasta que llegamos.

-te espero a las 7-me dijo mientras me abría la puerta.

Yo solo lo abrase mientras decía.

-oh Edward.

-Bella, cariño dime ¿Qué sucede?

-Edward y si no le agrado a tus padres y si por eso nos tengamos que separar… ayúdame-le dije con la cara escondida en su cuello.

-Bella no me importa la opinión de mi familia…lo que me importa eres tu… solo tu. Y si mis padres piensan que no eres buena para mi yo…yo los enfrentare y solo por ti y por que te amo.

-gracias.

-tranquila.

-nos vemos a las 7 .

-hasta luego.

Entre a mi casa y mi madre ya estaba en casa, ella siempre llegaba a las 5, ¿Qué hacia en casa a las 3?

-hola mamá ¿Qué haces aquí?

-me dieron el día.

-hoy voy a casa de Edward.

-¿para que?

-pues…hoy sus padres me invitaron a cenar.

-mmm... …perfecto

Subí a mi habitación rápidamente antes de empezar a gritar "oh dios ¿que hago?" por el pánico.

Busque una licra negra que combinaba perfecta con mi camisa verde. Tarde en peinarme del modo correcto; suelto, cola de caballo, cola alta, dos coletas…etc.

Hasta que termine y justo a la hora; ya faltaban 5 minutos para las 7.

Corrí escaleras abajo mientras esperaba a que faltaran 2 minutos, así dirían que soy puntual. Cuando al fin se hicieron las 7 Salí de la casa despacio mientras decía.

-adiós mama.

Vivian justo al frente, tenía que salir a la hora, para llegar a la hora.

Camine despacio hacia la gran casa de tamaño del triple que la mía mientras respiraba profundo.

Toque el timbre una sola vez, ya que no quería tocar muchas veces.

Edward me abrió la puerta.

-hola Edward

-pasa Bella-dijo. Cuando le pase por al lado me susurro-deja los nervios.

No respondí de ninguna manera solo sonreí. Edward me dirigió al gran comedor. en una especie de mesa oval estaban sentados su padres y los demás. Tome una bocada de aire.

El padre de Edward se levanto para recibirme.

-al fin nos conocemos Bella, dime Carlisle-me dijo el padre de Edward con una amplia sonrisa la cual devolví.

- es un placer conocerlo…

Edward se sentó unos instantes después y yo me senté a su lado.

-Bella, bienvenida a casa -me dijo con voz dulce y amable la madre de Edward.

Comenzamos a comer tranquilos y en silencio. Yo seguía los movimientos de la Sra. Cullen, los cuales eran muy educados. No quería arruinar la cena.

Mire Alice la cual me sonrio.

A la mitad de la cena, el señor Carlisle quiso interrogarme.

- y dime Bella ¿Qué planes tienes para la universidad?

-la verdad. No he pensado en eso a fondo.

-y ¿eres una buena estudiante?

Edward respondió a esa pregunta.

-es la mejor de la clase.

-yo… no diría eso.-dije mirando el plato.

-¿Qué dirías tu entonces?-me dijo el padre de Edward alzando una ceja.

-papá... Bella es muy pero muy aplicada y sabes que es lo mejor... también le gusta ir de compras-chillo Alice... bien, ya sabia porque cuando ella decía centro comercial todos desviaban la mirada.

-bien.-se rio Carlisle.

Cuando termino la cena el Sr. Cullen se despidió amablemente igual que su esposa y los demás se despidieron con un simple 'hasta luego' y Alice con una invitación a ir de compras.

Edward me acompaño a la puerta.

- hasta luego Edward.

Edward me agarro de la muñeca y con su fuerza inhumana me rodeo con sus brazos en 1 segundo.

-vez que iba a ser una simple cena.-antes de besarme.

-si, tenias razón-le dije cuando me dejo respirar.

Volvió a besarme.

-hasta luego Bella-dijo Edward dejándome libre de sus brazos.

-hasta luego.

Camine hacia mi casa rápidamente. Cuando pase se hoyo en la radio:

_Hay asesinatos por todo Seattle, casi todos ellos sin motivo._

_Las victimas han sido encontradas completas, las familias reclaman la justicia._

Se me pusieron los pelos de punta.

¿Asesinato? ¿Asesinatos? Algo raro estaba pasando.

Fui a la cocina y agarre el periódico, donde la pagina principal decía:

**Asesinados por algo inhumano.**

Algo inhumano. Edward y su familia no podrían ser asesinos. No podían.

* * *

><p><strong>holaa genteeeeee!.<strong>

**aqui esta otro cap**

**actualizo cuando reciba mas reviews**


End file.
